Whimsical Rain
by franshur10n
Summary: A Darkness plot is lurking inside the Police department as the rainy seasons comes upon Edo, when suddenly many Police officials were either assassinated or found death. Everyone who is left mistrusts each other and the chain of commands start to fall. It is up to the Shinshengumi to uncover the case before the system falls under the chaos.
1. Prolog

**Author Notes: Hello everyone, I thank you very much for clicking this title. At first and even when I have published it, I have a very confusing feeling whether I should publish this story or not since it´s my first time writing a fanfic. But finally, I decide to publish it since it won´t leave my poor mind alone.**

 **Enough of my blabbering, this is a story about the Shinshengumi a little bit before the Shogun´s Assassination Arc. But in this Prolog, I will only introduce my OC (Original Character, I look it up the terms of OC) character. The real case starts at next chapter.**

 **(I don´t own Gintama of course)**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 0 : Prolog

The city of Edo, ever since the coming of Amanto, has gone through many uncountable changes in both science and cultures. But in the face of earth's nature, nothing is changed. As the sky spreads down its storm cloud above Edo, the citizens of Edo still do the same as their ancestor, quickly dispersing into a nearby building for a brief shelter before opening their umbrella to resume each of their halted activity. Even as the heavy rain mercilessly splashes all umbrellas on the roads, the streets look lively as usual.

Because the changes did nothing to the traditional mark of natural bad weather, despite the fact that this morning's scientific weathercast informs that it will be sunny all day or hundreds of Teru Teru bozu effortlessly hang on the sides of streets.

Today's rain marks the beginning of fall, the rainy season for Edo. Of course, it makes some people choose to stay at home, slothfully sleeping under the heater table and eventually growing mushroom for dinner. Because what is better than a good old mushroom hot pot in such cold weather?

Maybe everyone has its preference of hot pots, but it's still better than standing in the rain for all night like what Edo's police now suffer. They are forced to patrol the city regardless of the rain and wind, as with the rain come more explicit crimes. Shinsengumi members can be seen drenched in the middle of streets in many places of Edo.

Somewhere in one of the main Streets in Kabukichou, a famous pair of Shinshengumi can be seen walking together under a small wooden umbrella. A V-shaped black hair man, known as Demonic Vice-Commander Hijikata Toshiro and the brown short hair 1st division captain, Okita Sougo.

"Why must I be here with you, sharing this shitty umbrella?"

Hijikata complaints with a deep heavy sigh as he tries to light up his favorite mayonnaise lighter to smoke. A cigarette has already tucked dry on his mouth waiting for the fire.

"Can't be helped HIjikata-san, no one wants to partner up with you and this is the last umbrella. Why do we even bother doing all of this useless patrol on this weather anyway? All the bad guy will just take a day off and eat some hot pot somewhere."

Okita answers with a lazy expression while keep holding the umbrella.

"It was Kondo who has asked us to patrol this area since we always lack members."

"Why don't we just remove the surrounding area to reduce the patrol area? We can just blow up some slums in the outskirts and nobody will care."

"Unfortunately, you know we cannot do that. Kondo's neck will go flying if we do that."

Hijikata is still trying to light his cigarette up, but not even smoke comes out from his lighter.

"WHY THIS LITTLE SHIT?! DON'T TELL ME IT'S ALREADY EMPTY AGAIN!"

Hijikata almost throws it away, if that lighter doesn't resemble his favorite mayonnaise. He checks for its oil and with a tiresome face looking at Sougo.

"Hey Sougo, I want to go to that store right there for a moment to refill my lighter. So come with me right now."

Hijikata then turns into one of the stores, only to be instantly drenched by the heavy rain as Sougo just stands there, observing. Slowly Hijikata turns his head with a rigid raged eyes on the expressionless Sougo.

"Oi! What's the idea here Sougo? Do you want to die already?"

"Don't take me wrong Hijikata-san. I just fulfill your desire to fill you sorry excuse of a lighter with the appropriate liquid."

Sougo with darkened face points at the Mayonnaise lighter which now has been full with dirty rain water.

"Now you can use that pathetic lighter to light your cigarette and chug it up down to your throat at the same time. Don't you see that it has a new function now?"

"SOUGO!"

Hijikata shouts as he is getting ready to throw himself at Sougo.

BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!

Suddenly without a warning, Sougo shoots his bazooka to Hijikata, slightly miss it to Hijakata's left side and hits the store that he supposed to enter. Fortunately, Hijikata jumps out of its blast radius just in time.

"What the hell were you thinking? Sougo!"

"Cih it missed… I mean you must be more aware of a chance of an assassin coming right from behind you, especially from a shady looking store like that. Thank God I was able to act fast.

"The hell are you talking about? There isn't a single assassin in that store. You just want to kill me from the start!"

"Hijikata-san, you are hurting my feeling, I just saved you from certain death."

"My ass! You bastard! You are just want to kill me, don't you?!"

Sougo doesn't shed a single interest as Hijikata starts to lecture him for his action. He distracts himself by looking far away to the distance.

Suddenly for a brief moment, Sougo feels a killing intent from behind his back. He turns as quickly as possible, drawing his sword to whoever was standing behind him.

"Uuughh…."

A big-muscled middle-aged man lets out a slow groan before collapsing on the ground with his back on the ground. From the hardened look on his face, there is clearly a deep hatred about to unleash from the knife on his hand.

"What just happen?"

Hijikata asks with silent only as an answer. Both of them look around the streets that suppose to be crowded now suddenly silent like a death city. There is no one as far as the eyes can't see.

"Hijikata-san, can you release me now. I think there is somebody else who doesn't like it?"

Sougo asks as Hijikata releases his grasp and observes the body.

"Just shut your mouth, Whoever shot him must be very skilled to hit him from afar, possibly a sniper. But judging from the condition, he never has an intention to kill, the fact that this guy he is still breathing."

"But from where do you think the bullet come? And don't you think we are a soft target here on the streets right now?"

"I don't really sure myself Sougo. I say it's maybe coming from behind his back. Seeing the front is clear of any wounds."

Hijikata flips over his body and almost pops his eyes out. He finds near a thousand syringes have pierced his back, making a syringe bed for the body to lay upon.

"Then should I just nuke his ass right here and now? So he won't bother us again."

Sougo points his bazooka right into bellow his ass.

"H-hold your bazooka down Sougo! He might as well as death now. Just look at these amount of syringes."

"It's strange Hijikata-san, I didn't even hear one shoot. Did he shoot him with a syringe bazooka or a syringe mini-gun?"

Sougo asks as he pokes the stoned syringe on the back of the body.

"Are you stupid? There is nothing as a syringe bazooka or syringe mini-gun."

"Should we give it a chase then Hijikata-san?"

"No need he must be far away from here."

"Excuse me, are you the one who is targeted by this person?"

The both of them turn their heads up to see a tall woman with a black short ponytail is now standing in front of them. She has a pale complexion that contrasted greatly with her all black long kimono. She hauls on her back a long slender black musket that smokes even when her whole body is soaked by the heavy rain. She emits a sad aura from her elusive black slit eyes.

Hijikata's face is full of disbelieve and slight disapoinment., but he manages to stay on his logic and asks.

"Who are you, lady?"

But she ignores HIjikata and steps up to Sougo. Her hand reaches out to her black musket.

"What? What do you want from me?"

Sougo readies his sword and prepares for the worst. A silent colors the atmosphere between them before a soft and almost ghost-like answer Sougo's question.

"Are you Sniper Sougo 13?"

"WHAAAAT!"

Hijikata is the one who first reacts to that weird nostalgic name.

"Yes I am Sniper Sougo 13, how do you know me?"

"H-hey Sougo…"

Hijikata's sounds feel like nothing when Sougo decides to play along by putting black glasses and puts out a sniper while putting a "this will be fun" face.

"I have searched for you for a long time."

She drops down to the ground and put her head on her hands, bowing deeply.

"Please make me your student."

She says with a serious tone while looking up to Sougo.

"I don't know what to say about this sudden request. But are you sure that someone as skilled as I am should take a lowly student like you? Think about your place a little."

"I will train hard, I can promise you this."

She answers without lifting her head.

"Very well, I might consider it if you lick my sandals and throw your pitiful pride."

Sougo presents his left foot close to her bows.

"Hey, Sougo you don't seriously tell her to do it right? LISTEN TO ME GODDAMNIT!"

"Relax Hijikata-san, it's just a joke from me, although it's good if she really does it."

"I-I'll do it."

She suddenly moves her head without hesitation closer to Sougo's left feet which are quickly pulled away by Sougo with a disappointing look on his face.

"I didn't expect you to throw your pride and just do it. Is someone like that has worthy to become my student? Reflect on your action, you are thousands of years too early to become my student."

Sougo's expression changes drastically to irritated, there is no fun if they agree to do it so quick. In fact the type of person like this hurting his pride as a sadistic. They are no better than withered mushrooms in a hot pot.

"I see, I am sorry for the trouble then."

She gets up and quickly turns away. But Hijikata holds her before she can go.

"O-oy lady, don't listen to this man. He is just an idiot who does whatever he wants. Besides I still have questions for you, did you the one who shoot this man?"

Hijikata points at the collapsed man.

"Yes."

She answers shortly without an expression.

"Then you should come with us to the police station right now to explain yourself and the ownership of that musket."

Hijikata grabs a handcuff from his coat and ready to lock her hand. But seeing Hijikata's action, she just nods a little while looking straight at Hijikata.

"What?"

Seeing her weird expression, Hijikata stops and wonders what she's up to. She answers herself before Hijikata can ask.

"I understand, coincidentally I am heading there as well. Forgive for not introducing myself, I am Ameno Mizuki the newest member of Shinsengumi just like you two."

TO BE CONTINUED

 **Fuhhh… At last, it is done. I hope you enjoy it, although I know there will be many flails and my chose of words are not the best. So if you don´t mind, please bash all of it out mercilessly on your comments or reviews. Don´t worry, I will try and read all the review even if it´s burning down my homes and I am forced to take this story down for good because of the inconsistency. I will make it all over again though.**

 **Till next chapter guys! (Or another story)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note : Previously I thought I would release this chapter at the same time with the Prolog, but I found a plot hole in it and decide to get rid of it. What** i **didn't know is that it will take much of my time to bury that hole. Well, all is good now, I think...**

 **Anyway, enjoy the story!**

 **(I don't own Gintama)**

Chapter 1

New Member

The Shinsengumi Headquarters is located in the one big corner of Edo. The run-down ex-dojo stands firm through the onslaught of heavy rain and winds, protecting his occupant from the nature and exhaustion of daily job. It provides warm shelter for Shinsengumi, especially the main building, the biggest building in this complex. It consists of the main hall, the debriefing room, and the meeting room. Surrounding it are the dojo and the dormitory for Shinsengumi.

And now inside one of its room, a meeting of the higher-ups is concluded with Kondo Isao as the chief of Shinshengumi and Matsudaira Katakuriko, the chief of police. They sit facing each other with a serious-looking face. Between them, a table is served with a smoking mushrooms hot pot, ready to be eaten anytime. But both of their hands stay under the table while looking at each other without a word.

Matsudaira is the one who breaks the silence with slowly raising his hand from his pocket and reveals a gun that points directly to Kondo. He silently watching as Kondo slips into a panic state.

"WHOA! Pops! What are you doing? You suddenly barged here without a word, but to eat and now point a gun at me. I don't understand any of it."

KREK

The sound of the gun being pulled makes Kondo staggers more at his own word.

"H-hold it! You can just shoot me without a reason."

"I'll say this just one time, first I always have a few reason to shoot you at any time I care. But I won't do it today unless you give me some good reasons to counter it."

Matsudaira finally talks while putting away his cigarette, but still pointing his gun at Kondo

"I don't know what are you talking about, pops. There isn't a single major incident this month that includes Shinshengumi since the race. There is even no new crimes news on media."

"Oh really… just tell me the truth in the count of 3 unless you want another hole in your body."

"Come on pops, I really…"

"ONE!"

Matsudaira mercilessly starts to open fire against Kondo. Kondo quickly rolls away, dodging every bullet with just a slight difference.

"WHAT HAPPEN TO TWO AND THREE!?" Kondo protests.

"Never hear them, a man only need to stick to number one in order to live. Now confess everything to me!" Matsudaira threatens as he is shooting Kondo until his magazine is empty.

"Yes! I was the one who stole the pudding from the fridge at night because I was hungry and there was nothing else to eat." Kondo confesses while still covering his body.

"Yep, now that's more like Kondo that I know."

Matsudaira lets out a relief and puts his gun down. The confusing Kondo looks at Matsudaira with an unbelievable face, there are at least a hundred comeback he wants to throw at Matsudaira. But he gulps his word down and fixes his sitting position before asking the reason.

"S-so Pops, what are the meaning of all this?"

"I see you haven't heard it, there aren't many benefits in attacking such a low dog as Shinshengunmi. But you see, there is now a raging war going on in police department now. Everyone's trust at each other is as low as dog shit right now as several impossible assassinations have occurred even under my direct guard. This assassination only has one in common. They all are carried out by a sniper. "

Matsudaira talks with serious tone while his hand tightly grabs his cigarette, showing a hidden sign of anger and frustration.

"Sniper?" Kondo asks with intention to gain more information

It's been a long time since there is a shooting case in Edo. A long rifle gun is seldom used as its weakness in reloading time and it takes a precision to handle one.

"As always you always know nothing, ignorance is bliss they say. But not this sniper, there is nothing that can stop him. All early investigation always led to the death of the detective, assassinated by the same sniper."

"Let me guess, this time, they suggest us to take the case."

"Right, the higher-ups had gone tired from the death of their disposable detectives and decide to just Shinshengumi as a gamble against this common enemy of police. Well, basically you are just another sacrificial pawn."

Kondo and Matsudaira let out a heavy sigh at the same time. This turn of event is too common that they didn't even bother about it anymore.

"We can try to investigate in this case, but the boys have no idea about what a sniper is. We are just a bunch of rogue samurai after all."

Kondo answers with a bit of complaining this direct tone, but he knows he can't just refuse the command.

"Don't worry I have predicted you will say so. So I bring my own secret weapon to your arsenal. She should arrive at the time… now."

"Wha…"

Kondo's word stops when suddenly a loud and fast step can be heard, echoing through the hall. The next seconds, Hijikata slams open the sliding door as he enters the hall, carrying someone on his other hand.

"K-Kondo-san!"

His word shakes as he is trying to catch his breath.

"Oh, Toshi did you finish the night patrol already? Welcome back, what's the rush?"

"There is something that I need an explanation from you, right now! DO YOU KNOW THIS GIRL?!"

Hijikata shoves Mizuki directly to Kondo. The two of them stare at each other confusingly in silent, not knowing each other. Kondo is the first one to break the silence.

"Who are you? Why are you bringing her to here Toshi?"

"I found her on the streets and she admits herself as our members. At first, I didn't take her seriously until she shows one of our badges. Please, Kondo-san there must be a mistake here." Hijikata tries to explain the situation. He doesn't explain the assassin because it is not related and this matter is more urgent now.

"I don't know here at all."

"Are you by any chance the chief of Shinsengumi? Cause out of respect you do look like a gorilla." Mizuki asks out of curiosity.

"I am not…"

"Yes, he is a gorilla that I told you will become your next chief." Matsudaira's answer cut Kondo's words before he can complete it.

"It is how low I have fallen to serve under a gorilla's command?" Mizuki says with a humiliated tone while striking an innocent pose in front of annoyed Kondo.

"Hey, I say…"

"That doesn't justify you as a member yet, even if you notice Kondo as a gorilla." Hijikata steps up to defend Kondo.

"Toshi, you don't have to…"

"Kondo-san is a respectable and well-fed gorilla!"

"Listen to me you idiots! I SAID I AM NOT A GORILLA!"

Kondo immediately hits Hijikata on his head, making a light red bun pops out on Hijikata's head to stop him from saying more. The calmed down Hijikata now sits beside Kondo while Mizuki also takes a sit next to Matsudaira. Their gazes meet each other as Kondo restarts the conversation.

"Anyway, is she one of your man Pops? The one who you are talking about earlier?"

"Yes, indeed you stupid gorilla."

"You are still going to continue that old boring joke Pops?"

A comeback automatically comes from a frustrated Kondo.

"Well, there are plenty of cases where you have admitted that title yourself."

"Kuh…" Kondo cannot answers back at Matsudaira's sentence. He blows a train smokes out of his mouth before starts to explain the person beside him.

"But enough of that, I come to here to talk about this girl beside me. As I said earlier, she is the secret weapon that I am prepared against this time's target, a counter-sniper. A sniper that has been specialized to take down another sniper on her field. She is one of the last countermeasures against this type of assassination and will provide more information on the target. Go ahead and introduce yourself."

With a small head bow, Mizuki introduces herself.

"It's pleasure to meet you all, I am Ameno Mizuki."

"Wait a minute! I don't hear about any new member before, especially a woman." Hijikata starts to complain against Matsudaira.

"Don't worry about that. Even if she looks like that, she is an outstanding police officer who has proven her training and ability." Matsudaira calmly gives Hijikata his answer and states his judgment over her.

"I can't deny her talent and competency. But still, please consider it Kondo-san. We can just let her here. Do you realize how dangerous our work here in Shinshengumi?"

"And you dare to say my kind of training is light?"

That last answer makes Hijikata silent. He has gone right through all kind of harsh training before came to Edo. But no one can beat the time when Shinshengumi was under direct training by Matsudaira Katakuriko, The man who resembles the gentleman of parents and the cold devil of the trainer.

Still, He worries about women that have an affiliation with Shinshengumi since the case with Otsu and Okita's sister a long time ago. Especially now to let her sleep at Shinsengumi base that reeks of male pheromone.

"With all that said, shouldn't you happy with an additional member even if it's just temporary. I heard Kondo always complains about the lack of member."

Matsudaira starts to relax his body while putting a couple of mushrooms on his plate. He is already hungry from all this talk, too bad this hot pot only contains mushrooms and not meat.

"I can't help it since Edo is one big city. Hahaha" Kondo answers with a nervous laughter.

At this point, there are no one between him or Hijikata who can go against Matsudaira's wish to involve Mizuki on Shinshengumi ranks. This kind of event happens every time and everyone who involves in it just have to go with the flow at the end. Kondo hopes this one go well.

At the same time, Sougo suddenly enters the room from behind Matsudaira with a human-sized mushroom which is covered by all kind of small mushrooms all over it. Both Kondo and Hijikata almost drop their jaw looking at it.

"WOAH! What happened Sougo? What is that thing?"

"Oh this, don't you remember it Hijikata? It's the assassin that we captured before."

"Nobody will recognize him with all of that mushrooms. What have you done to him?!"

"Nothing, I just dragged him all the way here and when I saw him again, the mushroom has overpopulated him, I guess he slept too long and became a mushroom on his own," Sougo answers calmly while putting him down near Matsudaira.

"That's definitely a lie, there is no one who can grow mushrooms on their own volition! You must be doing something to him before and don't put that thing near pops!"

Hijikata's comeback hits the spot, but Sougo just casually pulls out a white mushroom and eats it like nothing ever happened.

"What are you talking about Hijikata-san I just brought some more supplement for the hot pot right?"

"That lie is too obvious for anyone to fall on it!"

"Ah, I thought there's something important he brought, but it's just more mushrooms. You guys really don't have anything besides mushrooms and you call this a hot pot? At least there are quite of choice to pick."

Matsudaira, despite with Hijikata's warning, still plucking a brown mushroom and tastes it before dropping another couple of other brown mushrooms to the hot pot on the table. All of that happens in an instant without a chance for Kondo or Hijikata to stop it.

"Eh Pops, is it okay to just eat it like that. Do you even know from where or what do you eat?" Asks Kondo with a worried and hesitantly expression.

"There is nothing wrong in it, I have eaten Mushrooms since I was a kid. I can easily tell which can be eaten directly and which is poisonous. Trust me I was an expert on this thing." Matsudaira says as he takes another to eat. "Hmm, this thing really has fine quality in it."

"Then Matsudaira-sama, why the water suddenly turn into purple?" Asks the curiously Mizuki while pointing at the pot. She has a doubtful tone of her voice but her face is still expressionless.

They all just stare in awe as the water is darkened by something that obviously a group of poisonous mushrooms. It even makes a thick black smoke when heated up. It's clearly something you mustn't eat.

BRAK

The chief of Police, Matsudaira Katakuriko collapses on the mat as he lets out a sigh like a relieved old man who has been freed from his duty. A peaceful expression shows on his face with a gentle smile of an old man as Kondo starts screaming.

"POPS!"

Without alerting others, Kondo, Sougo and Hijikata move Matsudaira's body to an empty room nearby. Mizuki follows them closely. They quickly put him on a futon and makes him look like sleeping.

"So what are we going to do for Pops funeral? Or we can just burn the body and pretend it never happens." Sougo asks with a made-up consent face after they finished set up Matsudaira.

"Don't make him die already, he is still alive!" Kondo protests.

"For now, he pretty much has stepped at the first step of heaven at this point. We even don't know what kind poison mushrooms that Pops eat." Sougo answers back.

"There must be something we can do, why don't we call an ambulance right now?" Hijikata suggests.

"And tell them we poisoned Pops? We don't have any excuse not to be a fault at this and our head will probably fly off somewhere if they find any of this."

Kondo quickly refuses Hijikata's suggestion. Sweats cover his face as he realizes what had happened and what will happen. On his eyes, he can already see his head is being decorated on execution table as his whole life flash before his mind. Even more if what Matsudaira said before is true, the higher-ups will probably keep strict checks on everyone, especially chief of the police. Maybe they are already on the way here to check Matsudaira.

"We're DOOMED!" He shouts desperately.

"So what will we're going to do now?" HIjikata starts to panic too, his mind works so hard to find a solution as he sees the culprit, Sougo, is trying to leave the room secretly.

"SOUGO! You aren't going anywhere until we find the solution!"

"But Hijikata-san it is already past my bedtime and I feel quite sleepy….. zzz" Sougo answers while putting his usual sleep mask.

"CUT THAT OUT! ALL OF THIS HAPPEN BECAUSE OF YOU PUT THAT DAMNED MUSHROOMS!"

Hijikata shakes Sougo violently to wake him up. Sougo answers with some louder snores. In the midst of what looks like a bully that trying to harass his victim. A gentle ghostly voice breaks the atmosphere with a blunt statement.

"Pardon me, but I think there is no need for panic. Matsudaira-sama is now just sleeping because of the hypnotic brown mushrooms. He probably won't wake up until tomorrow, though." Mizuki suddenly starts explaining. She sees them like a bored comedian jury.

"What are you saying? You don't have…."

Hijikata wants to deny her but is stopped by Kondo.

"Wait Toshi! Maybe we should just listen first to her. Can you explain why you are so sure about Pops condition? And even if it's true, from where do you know this kind of information? It's suspicious, especially the name hypnotic brown mushrooms. It sounds like it can be made by anyone at the spot." Kondo interrogates her in a professionals tone while glaring directly at her.

"Yes, I made that name." Mizuki tries to answer but is disturbed abruptly by Hijikata.

"Then why…"

"Calm down Toshi! I know you don't trust this woman. But it doesn't mean you have to cut her every word." Kondo says to calm down Hijikata. With unpleasant face Hijikata sits down again, still looking straight at Mizuki with distrust.

"Please continue, Ameno-san."

"Thank you Kondo-san, I said earlier that I named it myself because the truth I don't know the real name for it. Matsudaira-sama might not know it because of its origin from outer space but whoever eat it, will sleep for 6 to 8 hours. Even if you don't trust this information. I will just say that if Matsudaira-sama dies, the most troubled person will be me. And if that was really the case I will have given the cure to him as immediately as possible." Mizuki explains in a static ghost voice that echoes a little.

"I trust your knowledge Ameno-san. But it will probably be the best if Pops can wake up as soon as possible. We are in the middle of an important conversation before the incident and I believe there is more to be discussed with him."

"I see, unfortunately, I don't bring the cure for this mushrooms with me right now. Just let him rest for this night. For the time being, I will too try to make myself at home here for the night."

"The allow me to take you on a short tour around our base."

Kondo rises to his feet and escorts Mizuki out of the room while gesturing Hijikata and Sougo to guard the sleeping Matsudaira. Both of them then leave the room.

"Oi Sougo, did you trust her?" Hijikata tries to ask Sougo as soon as he doesn't hear their footstep.

Zzzzzzzzzzz is all Hijikata can hear.

"SOUG... ACHOO!" Hijikata sneezes before he has the chance to shout at Sougo. That makes Sougo removes his mask then glazes at Hijikata a little before going to sleep again.

"WAKE UP YOU LITLLE… ACHOO!"

"You should just change clothes first Hijikata-san. You will catch a cold if you stay like that and your sneeze disturbs my precious sleep." Sougo says finally after feeling annoyed by the noise.

"I think you are right, I feel dizzy too. Guess, I will take a bath too in mean time. So don't take your eyes out of him. You hear me Sougo? I will back in the moment." Hijikata answers. After his anger canceled twice by his sneeze, he manages to calm himself down and thinks. He just realizes how tired he was after such a hectic day, a bath maybe what he need before going to bed.

"Okay, I will just here if you need me," Sougo answers as he puts his mask back. At this point, HIjikata might as well as give up trying to keep Sougo awake. It is better he finishes everything fast and then come back to this room before Kondo. He walks out straight to the bath, takes off his clothes and enters the bath alone.

Even when submerges himself in the warm water, Hijikata still holds his smoke on his hand as he blows the white clouds out of his mouth. He observes a wall round clock that hangs high on the wall above the entrance. It's already 11 p.m. No wonder there is nobody around, they are either busy writing a report or have gone already to the bed.

That means Hijikata can smoke all he wants, which he needs right now, even though it breaks the bath regulation. He stares at the ceiling, replaying what just happens tonight, maybe he was a little too hard on that woman and it's not like he hates the woman who has the gut to enter the police. It just he feels a little complicated when he sees one right in front of him.

"Feel troubled, inspector?" Suddenly a familiar woman's voice cuts off his train thoughts. It comes right from his back. The chill grows on his back as Hijkata realizes in what situation he is.

"A-a-ameno-san, w-what are you doing here? T-this is the man's bathroom. "His sounds trembles with his embarrassment. His heart is beating like a crazy, this is the first he ever takes a bad with a real woman other than her mom.

"From what I see, this is the only bath around and Kondo-san has kindly allowed me to use it since nobody will be here at this hours. You are an exception it seems." Mizuki answers calmly, there is no change in her tone even though she basically back to back with Hijikata.

"Then i-it is my entirely fault for e-entering this bath, una-aware of you using it. For that I-I will excuse me right n-now." The flustered Hijikata keeps staggering on his sentence as he tries to leave the bath. But a pale hard hand stops him.

"Please don't go right now. I think it's the perfect opportunity to deepen our bond as long as we don't see each other directly, I think." Mizuki begs Hijikata while holding on his back.

"B-but it d-doesn't justify a woman and a man to take a bath in a situation like this."

"Please, because I understand that your source of the troubling face is me." Mizuki continues her beg. Hearing that Hijikata stops and goes back in the water without looking to Mizuki.

"Okay, it's partially my fault for making a woman worried about me like that. So what do you want to talk about?"

"Perhaps we can start with the introduction first. I didn't quite catch your name before."

"My name is HIjikata Toshiro, nothing much to say," Hijikata answers shortly.

"I see, then I apologize for my rudeness, Mr. Vice Commander of Shinshengumi. I didn't aware of your hierarchy before…" Mizuki apologizes in an apologetic tone but gets cut by Hijikata.

"Just cut the crap and say what you want. Stop with all that kind of attitude. It sounds quite annoying."

"Well, it's a way to respect someone you just met and I think you don't want to see what's underneath that politeness. It's quite sophistical. "

"You bet, but you are a part of us now and in Shinshengumi, you are showing respect with your actions. It doesn't matter what you say or how you say. We are comrades in here, not some complicated bureaucracy like you did in the police department."

"I can see that from the way you treat Matsudaira-sama and each other. It's so different feeling that I can't say anything in return. I have a question about sniper Sougo 13. Is his real name is Okita Sougo?"

"Yes, I am surprised you know him more than I am," Hijikata says sarcastically

"Just don't surprised if things got a little bit weird tomorrow. I have already warned you…" Mizuki says as she suddenly stands up and passes Hijikata from the side. Hijikata quickly turns to the other, avoiding the awkward situation they will have if they meet in the eye.

"Do you mean about Pops? Will he suddenly wake up and becomes crazy or amnesia at least?" asks HIjikata before Mizuki gets out from the bathtub.

"I wonder… You really like to interrupt someone huh?" Mizuki answers.

"Only for their good." Hijikata retorts back while calming himself down.

"I take that as your good point." She says as she closes the door that separates the bath and changing room. Hijikata doesn't say anything and remains still until he is sure that Mizuki has left completely and he can relax.

He lets out a deep sigh, "Seriously who is that woman and how she can manage to calm even in this situation? I can't get her. Hope nobody saw that or I am seriously screwed. "

The night wraps itself as the sun rises from the ground and the train of alarm clocks are ringing down across the room at Shinshengumi dormitory. Some of them quickly get up as fast as possible while others curse the sounds for disturbing their sleep before their shift even begins. The Shinshengumi starts their activities early.

One of them who is disturbed is the first division commander, Okita Sougo. He wakes up with an annoyed grunt, he is still in the same room as before. In the end, Hijikata and Kondo never came back to this room or they did but didn't wake him up. Maybe that was the case for Kondo. Hijikata probably went to sleep in his room.

With that set of mind, he opens his mask and walks out of the room because he needs his futon to sleep some more before Hijikata comes and wakes him up. The sliding door opens itself before he can reach it. Kondo bursts in from it.

"Where is Pops?! Did he wake up yet?!"

Kondo immediately removes the blanket that used to cover Matsudaira. But only to find that Matsudaira's body has vanished. He quickly turns around and confronts Sougo.

"Did you see him leave this room?"

"No, I thought you say you would come back to this room. Kondo-san, did you move him or something that you didn't remember it?"

"No, I remembered clearly that after escorting Ameno-san to the bathroom, I was suddenly felt tired and went sleep to my room. Wait! Didn't Toshi with you yesterday night?"

"Ah about that, Hijikata-san yesterday seemed to catch a cold and went to bath before going to sleep. He didn't come back here last night."

"That means you were the only last person who saw Pops here right Sougo?"

"I don't quite remember it since it was way past my bedtime... HUAMM" Sougo answers with a big yawn. At the same time, Hijikata rushes into the room with a great hurry. He is breathing fast and panting hard from his chest, sweat covers his face.

"K-Kondo-san, w-where is Pops right now?" Hijikatas asks while still catching his breath.

"I don't know about that Toshi, I thought you came back here last night so I left all of it to you." Kondo answers, panic clearly paints his face as what he is afraid of steadily becoming true.

"What about Sougo did you ask him?" Hijikata starts to panicking too.

"That's what I am doing right now."

"How about Ameno-san?" Sougo suggests, "She is the only other person who knows about Pops condition. Did you see her this morning?" Both Kondo and Hijikata shake their head at the same time.

"Don't panic, Pops may just take a walk after waking up or probably in the bath right Toshi?" Kondo tries to calm the situation down. But Hijikata just freezes in his place. He couldn't bring himself to tell them that he fell asleep in the bath last night.

After Mizuki got out, he decided to stay for a while and collecting some thoughts for today. But end up that one of the Shinshengummi found him floating on the water like a ghost.

"Y-yeah that's maybe the case. We worry too much over this matter." Hijikata awkwardly answers Kondo's expectation.

"Hahaha then let me just call his phone right now and check on him. He never leaves his phone." Kondo says as he takes out his phone to call Matsudaira. A ringtone quickly follows up afterward, the three of them quickly follow the noise that leads them back to the last night meeting room. Matsudaira's phone lies on the table, untouched and ringing out loud.

"Kondo-san, that's Pops cellphone, right? Didn't you say, he never leaves it?" Sougo asks curiously.

"I mean his cigarettes, Pops is a heavy smoker he won't leave his cigarettes box or his lighter around." Kondo frantically answers. It is true he never sees Pops without his cigarettes.

"But Kondo-san, I found the cigarette's box and lighter alongside the phone right here." Sougo points at both of objects on the table. Kondo just goes silent with a blackened eyes and cold sweats.

"What's the matter?" Who makes noises this morning?"

A crackle and deep voice can be heard from the hallway.

"Damn, the others already here. What will we do now, Kondo-san? Should we tell them that Pops went missing?" Hijikata asks the stoned Kondo who has already given up. Before Hijikata gets a reaction, the door is opened.

From the hallway, a black long messy haired woman with a sleepy face enters the room. She only wears a shabby white bathroom kimono that obviously didn't suit her big-breasted chest that looks pretty tight. She walks in a sloppy manner towards them.

The three of them just so surprised that they can only mutter one sentences towards this situation.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?"

To be continued

 **I feel like I just ended this chapter abruptly just becasue I run out of ideas where to end it. I am starting doubt when I can release the next chapter. But don't worry, I will try my best to release it as fast as possible.**

 **Thank you so much for reading this story of mine and remember that I welcome all kind of reviews and comments except for Trolls. God, I hate them so much.**


	3. Chapter 2

Author's Note: It's been so long, not much can be said as an excuse but my connection is absurd as ever. Well despite of that, I can only say that this is something I can call Progress.

(I don't own Gintama)

Chapter 2

What happen if you corner two lazy people together? Progress!

"What are you guys looking at?" The woman in question ask with annoyed face because Kondo, Hijikata and Sougo keep staring at her like some kind of new attraction in a zoo. The three of them still cannot wipe their surprised face.

"Ah well, we just curious, what your business in here at this early of morning?" Kondo is trying to be polite. The woman answers him with a confused face, but soon changes into a small smile.

"You said last night that I could stay at the nearby room for the rest. Did you forget, Commander Kondo-san?" Hearing that answer, Kondo is suddenly startled back because the realization.

"A-a-ameno-san?"

"Yep, that's me." Mizuki answers while scrubbing her messy head.

"It's impossible, Ameno-san is a gentle woman who has a delicate manner. And even if the author forgot to mention this at start and possibly avoided this topic. Ameno-san has a small chest!" Kondo states clearly as he points at Mizuki's chest.

"Oh this, I bind them since that lump of fats keep hindering my work. They have no use in the first place and I want to get rid of them since long." Mizuki answers while looking at her own chest with a disgusted eyes. From her movement, she definitely feel it swings around uncomfortably.

"Oi, I don't care if you suddenly become your another personality over the night. Are you the one who took Matsudaira-san?" Hijikata steps up and interrogates her with a suspicious eye. He remembers clearly what she said yesterday and there is possibility that she made him to sleep in the bath. It sounds weird if you suddenly fall asleep on a bath right?

"I only have one personality, didn't I warn you before. And about the old man? Isn't he on the other room, he won't wake up till the noon though." Mizuki answers before she yawns through her way out of the room.

"Wait! Pops isn't there anymore, he has gone missing now. We are in screwed in situation and in need of your help Ameno-san. Do you remember anything from the last night Ameno-san?" Kondo tries to hold Mizuki.

"I…"

"Kondo-san there are some people who want to see you right now. They say, it's an urgent business about the Pops. Didn't Pops come here last night?"

Suddenly a member of Shinshengumi rushes in, cutting Mizuki's answer. Kondo's face is suddenly changed to plae as sweats breaks from his brow.

"Tell them to wait a moment! Ameno-san you better coming with us to explain the situation." Kondo begs at Mizuki. But as soon as he turns, she has vanished to thin air. She even didn't leave any track to follow. Kondo looks at Hijikata with confused face about what to do.

"They are coming in Kondo-san, Hijikata-san." Sougo says, pointing the sliding door is forcefully opened by two person dressed in a royal police uniform. A badge of Shogunate can be seen hanging on their chest pocket, sign of special force that handled the special cases on nation scale. It is a man and a young girl.

The man is covered by bandage from his toe to his nose and wearing a big round hat that also covers his long blue hair, revealing only his cold blue eyes. His gaze gives off some chilly feeling and he hides both of his hand in a pair of long gauntlets.

The girl has brown skin and a pair of big orange eyes who looks like a cat. Her pinky hair matches with a small blue sailor hat she wears while she wears the rest of her uniform sloppy even lets one of her hands out like a certain samurai.

But both carry some sort of rifles that look like the one Mizuki had on each of their back.

"Welcome, sorry for the mess. What business two of high ranking officer come to here at this early?" Kondo welcomes them and lets them sit.

"Sorry for the sudden intrusion, we are here because a direct order from the Police Council and we don't have much time. By the way the name is Io." The man whose name Io immediately takes a seat while introducing his name.

"And I am Naiki Shinamura his partner, nice to meet you." The girl follows with a high-pitched voice.

"And what do you mean exactly by direct order of Police Council? it is the first time I hear of the name." Kondo answers with another question. Besides him Hijikata and Sougo takes place and carefully observes the two.

"Yes because it is only created this morning, when suddenly all contact with the chief of Police, Matsudaira-sama vanished. Because that a hole has been created in Police chains of command and we are forced to make a council that will temporary take cares of all of Matsudaira' order in this grim time. One of its order is to find Matsudaira-sama, death or alive." Io explains the situation.

"That's pretty fast for the complicated bureaucratic police Edo had." Kondo states his surprise. Usually it takes another week or a month to make something like council because so many factions that exist within the police force.

"It was a plan that Matsudaira-sama suggested himself. So it has expected with the dangerous situation around and in addition not so many higher-ups left in the police." Io answers with a sarcastic tone, "Putting all that aside, the last report of Matsudaira-sama where about said that he was visiting Shinshengum's place last night for personal business. So is he here right now?" Facing with a direct question, Kondo smiles as he tries his best to come up with a logical answer. Io slowly starts to scan the room while waiting for Kondo's answer.

"W-well Pops h-had l-left this place at the s-same night yesterday."

"Don't try to lie old man, your face is showing it all. He isn't here right?" Naiki smiles to cold-sweated Kondo.

"I am not lying, I-I just didn't have the answer you seek. B-but that doesn't mean I'm lying. I just need time because this is just an early morning and I haven't had breakfast. So I cannot think right, Yeah that's right the lack of nutrition is a fatal flaw in the morning."

Kondo defends himself with any blunder to re-direct the conversation. Hijikata sees his pain and tries to help him.

"Well, you two probably didn't have anything for the breakfast too. Why don't you join us at Cafeteria?" Hijikata proposes to them, but meet with Kondo's stinging gaze, signaling his wishes to HIjikata.

 _Why are you inviting them? I have no more ways to get them out now._

Hijikata gazes back.

 _It's better to have them under our surveillance than let them roaming free Kondo-san._

Kondo stares more intensively.

 _It's my head we are talking about if they find out Pops is missing. How can we prevent them from finding that?_

 _That's what I am thinking right now!_

 _HIjikata-san!_

 _What?_

 _I am hungry, can I go to Cafeteria first?_

 _Damnit Sougo! Stay out of this!_

"That's quite some intriguing things you guys are talking about. I wonder if I can join in? You know what the risk if you trying anything weird against us the official. The executioner is idle at the moment" Naiki says as she swirls his pink hair around playfully. Kondo and Hijikata breaks their staring contest and turn their attention on their opposition once again. Io clears his throat before speaking after Naiki.

"I am still waiting for my answer."

"Hahahahah, Of course we know." Kondo gulps his own words while his sweats covers all of his face. Hijikata signals him to calm down, while Sougo prepares his swords under the table. He presences a threatening aura coming out from the Io's silent eyes.

"Stop it, Nai-chan. You don't have to pressure Kondo-san further. You already know the answer right?"

Mizuki's usual voice comes from behind the door behind the trio Shinshengumi. Naiki's expression immediately changes from triumphant to annoyed face. Although that she still tries to smile.

"Cih, what are you doing here ghost girl?"

"Same to you Nai-chan, since when you have become an official? If memories reserve, I remember you are still failing to graduate from the training class." Mizuki answers as she enters the room with yesterday Kimono and attitude. She looks at unamused Naiki with a calm manner.

"I don't know what you are talking about. I have graduated long before you even know it Mizuki." Naiki's smiles twitches a little hearing Mizuki's sarcasm.

"That's some exaggeration and don't forget to add senpai because I still your superior from class."

"Shut up! I have now a better position than you could ever achieved ghost girl! I heard you ended up joining a crude of useless dog police, it suits you well. But I didn't think it was here all along." Naiki angrily pointing at Mizuki.

"Hmmm, better than someone who cannot grow a pair." Mizuki continues to provoke, her eyes tilts down to the flat area she means. Naiki's face turns fast to red until she finally explodes.

"YOU….. MHMHMHMHM!"

Io skillfully holds Naiki's mouth and her body before she rises to start a fight. He then quietly stands up and bows against Kondo while still holding Naiki up.

"Pardon me for her attitude, she's still new to all this official's business and as Mizuki said we know that he isn't here. So we will excuse us now to find him, if you have any clue, please share with us."

"It's okay. It's kind of hard to say, but we too have no clue where Matsudaira-san had gone to." Kondo bows back to Io.

"That's unfortunate because it states in our document to punish some dogs who can't even protect one of his master's favorites. My suggestion, please be careful on the streets, no one will know what will happen under the cover of the rain." Io leaves with his warning stab into the Shinshengumi. They know well what that means.

"That means we are going back to kick all of your asses if you can't find Matsudaira-sama!" Naiki finally breaks from Io's hand and spews her last words before being silent again by Io's fist.

"Once again, I hope we may meet again in the near future."

Io then leaves by closing the door behind him and walks slowly to the entrance. After confirming the sounds of entrance's door. Mizuki bows down and apologizes to Kondo.

"She still a little annoying bitch as usual. Sorry if my former comrade cause troubles for you." Mizuki lets out also a tiresome sigh. Her voice back to the Mizuki's this morning

"You really are Ameno-san from the morning. Is it how usually you acting between work and home? I am surprised, you can change so quickly from one to another." Sougo asks curiously.

"It's only around the so-called official. It's tiresome to maintain this high pitched voice. But this clothes help me the most. It conceals the unnecessary meat and gives the aura that I want."

"So it basically you became a sarcastic cold woman when you are in that clothes and a lazy bum when you wear another clothes?" Sougo is still curious.

"Yes it appears so."

"Well what happen if you wear your Kimono half and another clothes half."

"Sougo, there is no way she will be able to wear that long Kimono with other clothes too." Kondo-san answers Sougo's curiosity.

"Hmm, I may have to try that idea myself. I never think about it before."

"What? You will try it? Really?" Kondo asks with a surprised face.

"Of course not now Kondo-san. Perhaps later in somewhere private."

"Yeah I think so, but do you think it is okay to share this secret of yours before us. Don't misunderstand though, we appreciate your openness. Miss Ameno." Kondo still can't get out from the formality tone.

"I don't think any harm will come if I am sharing something like this, isn't that what Shinshengumi is, Hijikata-san?" Mizuki turns his attention to Hijikata.

Hijikata who just lights up his smoke, answers as he blows out a white smoke to outside.

"Is this the thing that supposes to make me surprised?"

"Well it works well in the morning, same trick won't work twice against a demon I guess."

"That's right, I forget to capture Hijikata hysterical face from this morning, a pity." Sougo says as he claps his hand together with a slight depression.

"Don't worry I took plenty of pictures already." Mizuki answers Sougo's expectation and throws a few copies to the ground near Sougo.

"I see you in new light now, comrade Ameno-san." Sougo answers back while he gathers Hijikata's funny photo together, There is a short chuckle between each photos.

"Please drop the san. It makes me a little irritated to hear it from my name. You can call Mizuki if you want. We will be together so I suggest doing in from now before it gets awkward."

"Who says you can't take my photo without my consent!" Hijikata snaps a little and tries to take the photos from Sougo. But Sougo dodges every strike from Hijikata while still collecting the rest on the floor.

"It is said here in my new guide book that Kondo-san gave me last night. The last article 'If someone successfully make the rigid demonic vice-commander Hijikata Toshiro screams or makes a good expression. One must take that picture of him as many as possible.' " Mizuki gives out the answer by pointing a paragraph on the Shinshengumi's code book. A black book with Shinshengumi's symbol on its cover.

"The hell! Who wrote that there! "

Sougo gives Hijikata who is still chasing him a peace sign with a pen on his other hand.

"SOUGO!... ACHOO!" While screaming on top of his lung, Hijkata sneezes hard enough to make a big drop of liquid coming out from his nose. A red strip quickly shows on his face and his eyes gets sleepy.

"Say Hijikata, do you catch a cold?" Kondo asks worrying about Hijikata's condition.

"I...m f-fine." Hijikata answers before he collapses to the floor from a fever.

The sun shines brightly right above the head as the weathercast predicted. They are still the only one who believes that today will be sunny all day along despite the humid season. Well it didn't do anything against the lively Edo streets. Especially The streets of kabuki-chou, they are packed as usual with all kind of people with their own activities. From Yakuza to Okama or just an ordinary citizen, this district is famous about its diversity and color of its people.

And between such a unique crowds, two people of different genders walk leisurely as if this is their long day off. Sougo looks at Mizuki with his blue round eyes, before starting the conversation because he is simply bored.

"Oi shouldn't we walk faster, Kondo-san's live at stakes here. He is even too afraid to leave his own room after that threatening from your friends."

"He appears to be fine." Mizuki answers short.

"Yes until he sees a bullet passing his eyes when he is just going to nearby Toilet. He quickly holed up in his room and ordered us to this investigation."

"Then I can say the same to you, you walk at the same speed and yawn every five minutes."

*Yawn "Can't be helped it is my nap time and it is boring without Hijikata-san to play around." Sougo answers back with sleepy eyes.

"Hijikata-san is on bed rest as we speak now. Who knows what made him spend the entire night on the bath after soaked by the yesterday rain." Mizuki explains Hijikata's situation, "You seems had a rather unique bond with Hijikata-san, Okita-san."

"Please drop the san too, it's annoying that you can call other with -san but others cannot. You can call me anything you like outside the formality. And, do you have something against Hijikata, Mizuki? He seems continues to reject you on our ranks."

"There is a charm into it, but I leave it to your imagination on how you want to call me or HIjikata-san's matter. Thank you for using the name I suggest."

"Oh yeah, back to this morning, are the two of them really your friends Mizuki, you seems have something when you said former comrade." Sougo asks, starting new topic.

"Before joining the police force under the old man, I was a sniper in training with them for a few months. I guess when you spent enough time, even with an annoying person, you will automatically recognize and be recognized by them." Mizuki explains without a change on her expression.

"And by the looks of it, they aren't human right?"

"Yes, they are Amanto."

"Oh, what happens to the police force now? Did they desperately in need of sniper, so they even went to Amanto?"

"They are raised here on earth if you worry about their loyalty." Mizuki answers to Sougo's word of worry.

"Not that I care, I am not that patriotic like you think of. I just it's unheard for the higher-ups like Pops to adopt Amanto to the human police. It's something that even Shogunate don't even think of." Sougo answers as he stretches his hand up.

"My occupations are still rare after all and those who had it often a weirdoo. By the way I am feeling sleepy too and this Kimono is seriously hot. How about some good naps, any idea of place?" Mizuki turns back her face at Sougo and asks seriously.

"Ooo, that's a good idea, yes actually there is a place that I want to visit in this kind of time. But you probably cannot sleep with that hot Kimono of yours."

"Don't worry it supposes to be hot because there is a little surprise that I always prepared beforehand."

"I see, then let's go to central park. It's only straight line from here."

"Hmm I recommend another way, perhaps through the left alleys than turn around in order to avoid sun." Mizuki stops at her walk to consulate the way.

"There is a construction on that road. If you want to avoid sun that badly, we can take the right alley, straight through the marketplace and gets out behind the trees." Sougo points out at the alleys that Mizuki talks about.

"As expected of Sniper Sougo 13. You know well this area."

"It's only because you must have many roads to avoid detection of certain demon. Let's just go anyway, I'm feeling sleepy already." Sougo continues his steps to the right alleys before yawning once again. Mizuki follows silently behind him.

Both of them then walk through the way Sougo's suggest. The alleys is dark and narrow, but they end up in the park quickly without incident. The park before them looks crowded as usual with children and their parents. Some are playing in nearby the sand pit and others are playing by the slide, while their parents talks to each other about the latest hot gossip of Kabuki-chou.

But Sougo has already known where the perfect spot for sleep, there is a pair of bench that locates in an isolated location, far from the playground and is hidden by trees and bushes. It's his usual spot for slacking off the patrol. He leads both of them to that place.

"Here is it, you better get on it quickly because for some reason that plump-head samurai aren't here to occupy the other benches." Sougo instructs her.

"Don't worry I have occupied this place."

Mizuki has already lied down with a white familiar blanket, but not on the bench Sougo points. She is sleeping on Sougo's favorite bench.

"Hey that's my space and my blanket. From where do you know I hid it there? Are you a spy? Are you a dog or are you a thief?" Sougo asks with an annoyed face keep poking Mizuki who is sleeping on other side.

"Well you and the samurai, you are talking about, are better at competing with each other. You boys were always fight to rob each of your own place, weren't you? So I did what a hopeless woman like me would do, what seems to be the problem?"

SRING!

"Just get out of my place, woman." Sougo threatens Mizuki with his sword. His sword is already unsheathed and pointing at her head. There is a dark aura coming out from Sougo's face, his eye narrows his stares directly to the still uncaring Mizuki who gives him only her back.

"Oh, and what happen if your precious place get slashed by an unfortunate incident."

"Then I will have you licked it until it repairs itself. I have regret now, not letting a dog lick my feet. But it's better to you to move around before the last thing you licked is my bloody sword Mizuki."

"And I thought a respectable gentleman will never hurt woman. It was a test, you know?"

"Interesting how about my score? Did I get a full mark?" Without a further warning Sougo swings his sword and makes a perfect horizontal trail without scratching the bench.

But all he slashed is just an empty gust of wind. He looks up just in time for Mizuki to push her rifle directly to his forehead. She has already him at her iron sight while she balances herself to just to sits on the very edge of the bench.

"Not bad, honestly I expect more from Pops men." He compliments Mizuki sarcastically.

"Woman if I want to correct you, why everybody insist on calling me a henchman. Didn't they know a word of henchwoman exists in dictionary?"

"Well, in the first place you should buy a dictionary first to check. Have you ever showed it to a man? I can recommend a good bookshop if you want. But for now, I always want to compare who's faster by the nature, a sword or your little new thing that called gun." Sougo prepares himself for a swift strike by posing his sword near his hips. He is smilling against Mizuki who follows his movement quietly with her rifle still plants on Sougo's forehead.

"I honestly don't care who's faster."

DOOOOR!BLAARRR!

A thunder flashes from the sky, signaling incoming rain as the humid rises .The sunny sky that was clear before, now suddenly full of dark clouds that produces an ominous feeling. People have begun to seek shelter or their nearest umbrella. The park quickly empties itself as the worrisome parents drag their crying children who still want to play back to home.

The two figures still stands at their place quietly. Darkened by the shadow of the cloud, Both of them look to the sky and holds their weapon down. They both let a deep sigh.

"Let's just stop, I'm no mood for close fighting on the rain." Mizuki suggest as she puts her rifle back to its bag.

"It will be quite slippery and you can get a cold like a certain idiot. Pity, I thought for the moment there I heard a gunfire. I almost accidentally slash you if I didn't see your curious face facing up to the thunder who is the source." Sougo agrees and sheaths back his sword.

"Indeed you are right, under the thunderclap, a shot was fired." Mizuki answers as she points to a place behind Sougo's back. Sougo's turns back to see a bloody incident has taken place there.

Near another benches, a man wearing the official detective uniform from Shogunate is lying lifelessly on a ground. Fresh red blood streams constantly from his body and is washed away by the rain. Near him, A mother who's probably been investigated by him falls on her knee, shocked by the incident. Her mouth gasp for the air as her baby is crying on her hands.

But Sougo hears no sounds at all from his distance as everything is covered by the rain. He quickly turns back with a great suspicion on Mizuki. Mizuki stares at him back, knowing what his intention is as Sougo holds his hilt of his sword tightly.

"It's not me, I even didn't aware of his presence. He must be quite far from here." She says to calm him down before another shot flashes through the park. Sougo turns away once again to see the mother stares to him with a rounded-eyes. She is probably just aware that Sougo was there. She desperately reaches her arms out before drop silent on the ground. With her, the crying baby falls silent now as well. Another two blood rivers stream down beneath the rain. Sougo prepares to run for it.

"Be careful, I know what you are thinking. But it is the best to stay at your ground. Don't you think he or she shot her because you haven't seen? He or she is still on the scope." Mizuki warns Sougo before he can move. Sougo grinds his teeth, he wants to run as fast as possible and kill whoever did this in front of his eyes.

KRAAAAWWW

A sudden voice tightens Sougo's guard and steals his attention. He quickly faces the voice source.

A single crow flies away from the nearby tree, omitting a bad aura. Its feather is painted with Strange dark purple that doesn't dissolve under the rain. Its loud voice echoes loud enough to shatter the sounds of rain that deafens the voice of murder scene.

"Teru…hiko…?"

To be Continued

I know it feels like it's rushed and there are many things that are just bluntly stated by the characters. And also as weird as it looks, I try some new ways to write in there, it's obvious from the title. But I didn't get there yet.

I don't know who still read this, but I appreciate everyone who even just came here and read the title.


End file.
